Keiki
by Ma'ane'i No Ke Aloha
Summary: A change in Steve and Catherine's lives. But the question is will it be a good one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Catherine sipped on a cup of tea as she listened to the music coming over the stereo. She sighed, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. She hadn't been feeling well all day, struggling with a stuffed up nose, a cough, and nausea.

The nausea she had been feeling was terrible. She hoped it went away soon. She found herself sitting on the stairs by the front door, fighting the urge to vomit. Just as she felt she had it almost under control, the front door unlocked and open, reveiling a tired looking Steve.

"Hey you! Long case?" she asked quietly, standing slowly.

"Cath," he greeted, smiling back at her albeit wearily.

"Are you all right?" she asked, searching his blue eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah, a cop was murdered, a good guy. He worked with my father, he had two kids who are now orphans, their mother dies a couple years ago." It was always hard on Steve when cases involved a father or someone his own father had known.

"Steve, I-" she started before sprinting around the corner towards the bathroom. Concerned, he followed her.

"Cath? Are you-" he was cut off by her sounds in the bathroom. _Is she sick?_ he thought to himself. He knocked softly when the bathroom went quiet. "Cath?" he called quietly through the door, before it openned. Catherine stood there, face pale, her breathing labored trying to ease the nausea.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I don't know, I've felt terrible today. I think it's just a bug, but I feel really terrible."

He pulled her close. She muttered against his chest, "I'm sorry about your case, I know how hard it must have been for you, it probably hit a little too close to home."

"I just feel bad for those kids, losing their father. As a cop he knew the risks, but those children will have to grow up without their father and it seems so unfair, you know."

Catherine nodded quietly against his shirt, knowing there was nothing she could say to make it better.

After a few minutes, Steve pulled her face toward his. "Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded, "I just want to go to bed."

* * *

Catherine stood in the bathroom, pacing the floor slowly, staring at her watch. She had stopped by the grocery store after her surfing session that morning to get the thing she needed to prove her theory wrong. Or at least she hoped it would prove her wrong. She felt a sense of panic as the seconds passed. She had no idea how she would tell Steve. She didn't know if she was ready for what may lay ahead. She didn't know if he was.

What would they do if it was positive? She didn't know how it had happened, she was on birth control. She looked at her watch again. It was time. She reached for the test. She felt the tears well up as she sat on the edge of the tub. She kept staring at the test, unsure of her next move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was now Monday and she had made an appointment with an ob-gyn to confirm the pregnancy. Then she would at least figure out how to tell him. She felt sick, and wasn't sure of it was from the pregnancy or her anxiety.

Arriving at the doctor's office, she felt bad she hadn't told Steve. She should have. She should have told him everything. About the pregnancy, about her fears. But those fears were what had kept her from telling him. She filled out her paperwork and sat in the waiting room, her heart racing. There was no denying it, at this point. She didn't know how to feel. She went from being terrified to anxious, to happy, to confused, to terrified again.

The nurse called her name and Catherine followed her down the halls to the white exam room. The nurse instructed her to sit on the exam table, and explained that she was going to take some blood. Catherine breathed deeply to calm. Maybe she wasn't actually pregnant. Maybe.

The nurse placed a bandaid over Catherine's arm and left the room, saying the doctor would be there shortly. Catherine waited patiently, looking around at all the pregnancy diagrams and pictures of babies in the womb and started to silently panic. She was going to have a baby?

About five minutes later, the door openned and a woman in her early forties with a white lab coat came in.

"Ms. Rollins? I'm Dr. Kelson," Catherine shook her hand.

"So I see this is going to be your first child? Congratulations." Dr. Kelson smiled. "Let's see exactly how far along you are."

"So, I am pregnant?" Catherine asked, her mind racing. The doctor laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I thought your already knew. Yes, you are going to have a baby." Catherine felt her eyes tear up, a soft smile on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little nauseous." She touched her stomach, feeling different than before. There is a baby in there, she thought.

"That's to be expected in thefirst trimester. Why don't we have a look on the ultrasound and see how far along you are."

Catherine climbed back up on the table, while Dr; Kelson situated the ultrasound machine. She lifted Catherine's shirt, exposing her still flat stomach and put some cold gel on it. And then began searching for the embryo. "There it is." She showed Catherine the tiny shape on the monitor. "It's looks like you're about 9 weeks along. I'll give you a picture."

Catherine nodded, her eyes still fixed on the shape of her baby on the screen.

* * *

Two days later, Catherine was sitting on the couch when Doris came in. She barely had time to say hello when a suden rush of nausea forced to run to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Doris was sitting at the table and motionned for Catherine to join her.

"So, when did you find out?"

Catherine looked at her puzzled. "Find out what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. When did you find out that you are pregnant?" Catherine's jaw dropped. "I.. How did you..?"

"You forget I had two children," Doris answered. "You haven't told Steve yet, have you?"

The younger woman shook her head. "I'm not sure how he'll take it." It felt good to tell someone, even of it was the wrong someone.


End file.
